User talk:Anvildude
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Whateley Academy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I just notised that someone created Third Period Intro to Magic Arts] and I wanted to talk to you about it. Do we think it is nessory to have a page for the diffrent Peroids of each class? I would think that a single Intro to Magic Arts article with sub divitions for each know time slot would be better? --Glimmervoid 15:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I should migrate the "Poe Folks" page or if I should make lots of small pages of the ones given names and descriptions.NocturnalKnight 14:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you please resolve the Rich Hewley / Richard Hewley mess (see category talk:Powers Testing)? Addiab 06:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm removing the links in Glimmervoid's comment since the pages doen't exist and the links are showing up on the Wanted Pages listing.XaltatunOfAcheron 18:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) naming rights usurpation Seems like you need to fix your incredibly presumptuous usurpation of the right of the authors to name their own stories yourself. So do it already! Addiab 07:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sir Lee! Sadly, it looks like crystalhall.org is down. When I go to the url, the page only states "Apache is functioning normally". What to do?! Hope this helps and things are up and running again soon :-) Thank you! Marie marie7342231@yahoo.com 20:42, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Marie, we can't do anything on our side. We just have to wait. Piper IS working on it. On a different note, I removed the link from "Rich Hewley" in order to be able to delete the (otherwise unused) redirect page without the name popping up in "Wanted pages." --Sir Lee (talk) 23:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC)